Codicia
by Archer147
Summary: Syaoran desea con desespero poseer las cartas Cloud y nada lo detendrá en su anhelo, la traición y las mentiras llenaran su corazón de oscuridad y arrepentimiento, solo Sakura podrá ayudarlo pero hay un gran obstáculo su novio Yukito no permitirá que Syaorany Skura estén juntos. (AU)


Capítulo 1

En una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad de Tokio, un joven de quince años sentía gran estrés por no encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Maldición, Tokio es demasiado grande

— Que esperabas Syaoran — de la pequeña maleta, que llevaba a un costado, salió un pequeño animal parecido a un ratón con alas

— No quiero escuchar nada de ti Kero, además deberías ocultarte o tendremos problemas — Syaoran empujo a Kero de regreso a la maleta

— Mocoso como te atreves a tratarme de esa forma

— Soy tu maestro así que deberías obedecer mis órdenes

— Mocoso desconsiderado

— Cállate, no hay tiempo para discutir debemos encontrar la academia Tomoeda

— Enserio eres bastante persistente, no creo que Clow cambie de parecer solo porque...

— Hare que me entregue las cartas sin importar que

Kero suspiro por la actitud desafiante de Syaoran — Sabes Clow no es una persona agresiva, sin embargo tu constante insistencia puede terminar en una muy mala situación para nosotros

— Cállate Kero

Sin tener idea de cómo llegar a su destino, vagaron sin rumbo fijo esperando poder encontrar una estación de policía y pedir indicaciones.

_— Es fastidioso tener que venir a este lugar solo para poder hablar con ese repugnante sujeto_

Syaoran caminaba sin prestar atención alguna a lo que lo rodeaba, su falta de concentración provoco que chocara de lleno con una joven.

— Maldición ve por donde caminas

— Fue tu culpa — una voz dulce y sin malicia, rechazaba tener la culpa por el percance

— Sakura te encuentras bien — la acompañante de la joven, que respondía al nombre de Sakura, se acercó para asistirla — deberías tener más cuidado, casi dañas a mi linda Sakura

— No pasó nada Tomoyo no tienes de que preocuparte, la chica tranquilizo a su amiga, que sostenía una pequeña sesta

—_ Me encontré con un par bastante extraño — _Syaoran se colocó de pie y dio una reverencia como disculpa — lamento mucho haberte golpeado, espero no te hayas lastimado

— Descuida me encuentro bien — la joven, que ya estaba de pie gracias a la ayuda de su amiga, restó importancia al incidente — pero deberías tener más cuidado en este lugar hay mucha gente y podrías tener problemas si no pones atención a tu camino

— Gracias por el consejo lo tendré en mente — Syaoran dio un gesto con la mano como forma de despedida y comenzó a caminar — esas chicas eran molestas no te parece Kero — no hubo respuesta alguna de su compañero/sirviente — oye estas molesto por cómo te trate o que te sucede — nuevamente no respondió — te daré dulces más tarde...

— KYAAAAAA! — un fuerte grito lo sorprendió y al darse la vuelta en la dirección del sonido y entonces lo vio una cesta, que se encontraba en suelo, estaba moviéndose sin que nadie la tocara — _No me digas que ese idiota — _las pequeñas alas blancas de Kero eran un poco visibles — _ese estúpido que demonios está pensando — _Syaoran corrió rápidamente, tomo la cesta y huyo tan rápido como pudo de aquel lugar.

Al llegar a un pequeño parque busco un lugar donde no hubiera personas y saco de un jalón a un regordete Kero

— Maldición Kero que estabas pensando

— Lo siento, solamente olí un delicioso aroma dulce y cuando me percate de la situación ya estaba comiendo todos los deliciosos dulces de esta cesta

— Casi te descubren, debes ser más cuidadoso o de lo contrario estaremos en grandes problemas

— No te enfades te guarde un poco — Kero saco un pequeño pedazo de pastel que cabía perfectamente en sus manos

— Sabes que eso apenas es un mordisco para mi verdad

— Por supuesto que sí, un incivilizado y violento chico como tú, no comprendería la grandeza de esta comida así que se agradecido que te deje probar un poco

— Sabes el problema que me causaste — Syaoran tomo entre sus manos el pequeño cuerpo de Kero y comenzó a apretarlo con fuerza

— Aguarda, aguarda lo siento, lo siento no lo hare de nuevo solo detente

— Espero cumplas tu palabra

— Ahí esta — la voz de una chica causo gran pavor al chico

— _No puede ser alguien nos siguió_

— Espera Sakura

— _Ese nombre que no es de la chica de ase rato_

_— _Tomoyo date prisa o se nos escapara de nuevo

— Yo no tengo tus cualidades físicas, así que no me pidas imposibles

— _Tengo que irme de aquí antes de que vean a Kero o hagan preguntas_

_— _Te atrape

— Como es que tu — Syaoran se sorprendió al ser capturado sin darse cuenta

— Eso es simple use un truco de magia para evitar que escaparas — Sakura estaba tranquila mientras tomaba de las manos de Syaoran la cesta de comida — robar no está para nada bien

— E-eso bu-bueno yo solo quería — Syaoran estaba tan nervioso que solo podía tartamudear

— Querías evitar que viéramos esto — por otro lado Sakura con toda tranquilidad tomo la cola de Kero y lo saco de la cesta — deberán ser más cuidadosos o podrían descubrirlos — Sakura le entrego a Kero — ocúltalo de Tomoyo o se desmayara por la impresión

— Si — Syaoran tomo a Kero y lo metió rápidamente en su maleta — _quien es esta chica no le impresiono para nada la existencia de Kero, pero lo más preocupante es ese truco de magia que menciono._

Segundos después de que Syaoran ocultara a Kero, llego Tomoyo con una gran fatiga

— Sakura no deberías salir corriendo de esa forma

— Lo siento mucho es solo que...

— Ah es el chico de antes

— _Esa chica me reconoció_

_— _Tomoyo mira encontré tu cesta — oportunamente Sakura llamo la atención de su amiga y la desvió de Syaoran

— Gracias Sakura, pero que hace este chico aquí

— El capturo al que se la llevo y me la entrego verdad — Sakura se mantenía tranquila sin dar seña de nerviosismo

— _Porque esta chica intenta ayudarme, bueno es mejor seguirle la corriente por el momento — _simplemente vi como alguien la tomaba y salía corriendo y lo seguí por instinto

— Muchas gracias este...

— Mi nombre es Syaoran es un gusto

— Es un gusto conocerte, yo soy Tomoyo y la mejor amiga de Sakura

— Y yo soy Sakura es un placer conocerte

— Por cierto Syaoran-san no eres de aquí cierto — Tomoyo tenía gran curiosidad por saber el origen del chico

— Yo provengo de China, estoy aquí buscando la academia Tomoeda

— ¡Ohhh! Que gran coincidencia Sakura y yo somos estudiantes, si lo deseas te podemos llevar como agradecimiento

— Sería un honor que me guiaran — _en realidad es una gran coincidencia que nos topemos entre tanta gente, me pregunto si esto será obra suya._

_— _Por cierto Syaoran-san pudiste ver a la creatura que estaba en la cesta — Tomoyo realizo la pregunta que menos quería responder

— No, bueno, este, la verdad es que...

— Al parecer no había nada en su interior — Sakura saco del aprieto al joven que no encontraba las palabras para responder

— Que extraño, juraría que vi algo

— No nos preocupemos por esas cosas, mejor hay que darnos prisa y mostrarle donde está la academia a Syaoran

Las dos chicas guiaron a Syaoran atreves de una hora en tren, treinta minutos en bus y veinte minutos de caminata para poder llegar hasta la academia Tomoeda

Los tres jóvenes finalmente habían llegado y Syaoran se había impresionado por el tamaño tan ridículo de la escuela.

— _El maldito me aseguro que la escuela se encontraba en Tokio y este lugar esta apartado por muchos kilómetros del mismo_

_—_ Finalmente llegamos — Tomoyo estaba agobiada por el largo trayecto

— Realmente la academia esta bastante lejos de Tokio, si no te hubiéramos encontrado tal vez nunca hubieras llegado — a Sakura parecía que el largo viaje no le afecto en lo más mínimo

— Es una gran suerte que las hubiera conocido — _aunque me pregunto si realmente fue suerte o ese sujeto lo planeo todo_

_— _Y a que has venido a la academia Syaoran-san — Tomoyo quería saber el motivo del joven por venir desde China hasta Japón

— Bueno quería preguntarle algo a Clow

— Conoces al director

— Es un tanto problemático pero se podría pensar que si nos conocemos

— Sabes la escuela es muy grande, te perderás si no sabes el camino

— Descuida estaré bien no tienen de que preocuparse — Syaoran apresuro el paso, después de despedirse de las dos jóvenes, deseaba encontrarse rápido con la persona que buscaba y reclamarle el mal rato que había pasado, aunque no fuera su culpa

Al entrar en la inmensa escuela, confió en que sus instintos lo guiarían a la ubicación deseada.

— Esta academia es enorme — Kero asomaba su cabeza e inspeccionaba lo majestuoso de la misma — los pasillos son grandes y tienen bastante armaduras antiguas, te da la sensación de estar en un castillo antiguo

— Tienes razón, pero recuerda que este es territorio hostil no te confíes

— Que aburrido eres Syaoran

— Que inútil eres Kero

Los dos recorrieron los interminables pasillos hasta llegar a una enorme puerta, que tenía la placa de oficina del director.

— Finalmente llegamos

— **Pasa por favor Syaoran-kun** — antes de tocar la puerta ya había sido invitado a pasar y sabiendo la identidad de la voz, procedió a entrar sin cuidado alguno

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo Clow — en la oficina se encontraba un hombre joven en sus treinta, bastante tranquilo

— **En efecto, que te trae por aquí **

— Deseo no exijo que me entregues las cartas

— **Tan salvaje y directo como siempre, sin embargo debo decirte que tú no eres apto de portar las cartas**

— No vine a escuchar excusas, he venido a conseguirla por cualquier medio necesario — de su pequeña maleta saco tres pedazos de papel y se colocó en posición de lucha

— **Syaoran-kun no tienes oportunidad alguna contra mí, incluso con Kerberos de tu lado**

— No lo sabré hasta que lo intente

**— Tu espíritu es bastante impresionante pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme u obtener las cartas, que deseas con tanta desesperación**

**— **tsk — Syaoran guardo los pequeños papeles

— **Veo que entiendes tu desventaja **— Clow sonreía con gran satisfacción — **dime que te ha parecido Sakura**

Syaoran dejó escapar un suspiro — Entonces nuestro encuentro no fue coincidencia en absoluto verdad

— **Correcto, deseaba que se conocieran y entablaran una linda amistad**

— Supongo que eso no es todo por lo que querías que nos conociéramos

— **Dime Syaoran que tanto deseas las cartas**

— Tú sabes que es lo más importante para mí

— **Me gustan tus palabras **— Clow saco un folder de su escritorio y se lo lanzo a Syaoran — **Si deseas las cartas tendrás que ganártelas **— Syaoran comenzó a ojear el contenido del folder — **Sakura es la actual portadora de las cartas y estas le pertenecen a ella, pero no te preocupes hay una forma para que tú las consigas**

— Supongo que será robárselas o enfrentarme a ella directamente por la posesión de las cartas

— **No es algo tan incivilizado como pelear o robar, tu solamente debes enamorarla y conseguir que te seda voluntariamente las cartas**

— EHHHHHHH! Que estupideces estas diciendo, seguramente solo quieres jugar conmigo

**— No bromeo, esa es la única forma con la que permitiré que obtengas las cartas**

— Supongo que ella no sabe nada acerca de mi o de tus planes

— **El juego no sería justo de otra forma, ahora dime tomaras la oportunidad o la rechazaras**

— Yo...


End file.
